Letters
by k u r r o p o i
Summary: .oneshot. Don't love letters just make things complicated?


**Heh! Lookie! I ain't dead! (yet) I'm taking a short break from LOSAAT because I'm still working on chap 8, but anyway, enjoy this, I worked hard on it! (this was gonna be a 50 themes story, but, I just decided 'screw it! I'm making it a one-shot!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I never have and never will own Naruto (dAmN!)**

**(this is based from Konoha Gakuen, if you have not seen it ,I suggest you go to YouTube and watch it, for it was hilarious!)**

He watched her. And he watched. And watched…….and watched. He found it ridiculous, that these 'girls' with their gossiping and make up and all these other weird things they did. But upon watching her, he always found something he liked about her. He liked her gentle smiles. He liked the way she walked. He liked the way she spoke, her voice like a harp. He liked the way she laughed. Hell, he even liked the way she ate. Quite frankly; he was SPRUNG. He sat in his desk, his head laid upon it. Hinata sat across from him. Ino and Sakura were talking her ear off like they did everyday. To him, they both sounded like two dying birds, squawking. He kept staring at Hinata; her face held a smile as her friends were blowing her ears up with useless chatter. He was staring for so long, he didn't hear his male accomplices walk over to him. He almost fell out of his seat when he herd yelling in his ear.

"GOODMORNING SHIKAMARU!!" screamed Kiba and Naruto. He turned his head to them, a scowl on his face. He never understood how or why they even know him, but still, he could tolerate them just as much.

"Do you HAVE to yell this early in the morning?!" Shikamaru asked. Kiba and Naruto looked at each other then back at him, grinning.

"Yeah, pretty much!" Kiba said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes; he couldn't wait till Shino came in, since they seem to find it more fun to bother him, though they should know that by now, Shino can get crazy if provoked. As soon as he was wishing for it, Shino walked through the sliding door and Shikamaru was silently cheering in his mind. Once he sat down, Naruto and Kiba started pestering him, which made Shino say things to them that they probably had never heard of, but at this time, Shikamaru wasn't even paying attention anymore. He went back to looking at Hinata, who was fumbling with a letter that was in her hands. His smile went to a frown.

_The hell?...Is that for her? Or…..for somebody? _ He wondered. He always hoped that she would stay single until he found the right time to confess his feelings, but he not so sure about how his plan was going to work out. He was hoping that the letter wasn't to her, so that'd he'd still have a chance to give her his letter, though, he'd still be peeved if the letter in her delicate hands was for some other male besides him.

As she fiddled with the letter, the front kept going in his direction and he was almost about to see whose name was on it, until Ino and Sakura stepped back into the picture. He sighed, but he was happy that he was in range to hear what they were talking about in low voices.

"So! Hinata, are you gonna give the letter to him today?" Ino asked. Hinata blushed.

"Um…..well…..I hope to after school so that nobody will see me do it….." she admitted. Shikamaru exhaled, happy to see it wasn't to her form some other guy, but he was still worried about who it was going to.

"Oh don't worry bout a thing Hinata, Naruto will get your letter with out fail……as long as you don't faint or anything of course…" Sakura added. Shikamaru's brain just erupted_. It is for Naruto?!_ He couldn't believe that she was going to give it to him. Of course he was insanely jealous, but also felt bad for Hinata because Naruto already liked somebody else. Even though he heard what her plan was, this wasn't going to stop him from giving her his letter, hoping that some how his words might make her reconsider her choice on who she wanted to be with. As he was thinking of all the situations that might happen once he gave it to her, all the other students came into the class room.

Class for Shikamaru was pretty much very boring, since they never really did anything but get a short lecture then usually sit there and talk for the rest of the period, since Kakashi sensei was too caught up in his books. Shikamaru once again was listening to one of Kiba and Naruto's bogus stories and at the same time, watching Hinata. He never did have enough time to actually look at her, except in the morning when there was barely anyone there and at lunch, since she as only a table away and that was because during this time, his friends were talking his ear off or just being loud and that her friends always stood in his line of view.

_Jeeze, how come every time I try to let my eyes witness pure beauty, somebody has to get in the way? So troublesome….._ He thought, laying his head on the desk again. Hinata was just listening to Ino and Sakura talk and talk, for ever and ever, never stopping to breathe. He can't understand how she can sit there without punching at least one of them, but he had to remember, this was Hinata, she's not a violent girl. Which was another thing he liked about her, she was nice and gentle and didn't like violence and the best of all was that she wasn't loud. Though, Shikamaru had feelings for her in a deeper sence, he just liked all those about her that made him have these feelings.

After sitting in that first class for another 15 minutes, the bell rang and the students rushed out of the room to their lockers and next classes. What Shikamaru liked about his schedule, was that Hinata was in all of his classes. The next class was just a boring as the next, if everyone wasn't laughing during Ebisu sensei's lecture, he was yelling at them. As soon as the lunch bell rang, they all ran for the lunch room. Shikamaru always got in the middle part of the line, though he didn't really get anything to eat, except some fruit snacks or something cheap. He was always the first to sit at the table, and then all the other boys came and took seats. The table in front of them held the girls and right in his range was Hinata, who sat on the side of the table, exactly where he could see her. Once the other girls came around, all they did was talk some more.

The other girl that joined them was TenTen, who didn't talk as much as Ino or Sakura either, but more than Hinata. He watched as she brought the fruit she was eating to her mouth as she took a small bite. Shikamaru knew exactly what she was also eating with that fruit; a cinnamon roll. Everyday at lunch, she'd pull out of her purple lunchbox, a drink, a piece of fruit and one small cinnamon roll. She loved cinnamon 

rolls to death, as he could tell. Ino and Sakura would always tell her that they were fattening to eat, but she would shrug and eat it anyway. Shikamaru would always get pissed when they'd tell her that. As soon as lunch ended, they had retreated back to class.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, yet still as boring as ever. As the last bell rang, the students started heading back home. Shikamaru knew that if he didn't give her the letter now he'd probably regret it later. He hid amongst the shoe cubbies as he watched her wait for Naruto to come from inside the school. Five minutes had passed and still no sign of him. Since Shikamaru was closest to the hallway where he would be coming from, he'd know when he was coming. He watched as Hinata shifted her feat and fiddled with her longer bangs, twirling them with her fingers. Shikamaru decided that he as going to give it to her now, before it was to late, besides, he was due for an after school nap. He walked from behind the cubbies and made his way toward the exit. Hinata looked up, tightly holding her letter to Naruto. Once Shikamaru was in front of her she thrust the letter in his face. She looked up to see it was Shikamaru and brought it back down, slightly disappointed.

"O-oh, gomen Shikamaru-kun I-"she said until he handed her his letter, cutting her off. She held his letter in one hand and looked at it then at him, blushing.

"It's alright……I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking off, one hand in his pocket. Hinata was dumbfounded. She put her letter to Naruto in her backpack and opened Shikamaru's letter and began to read.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I know that we've never really talked to each other, but I guess it just turned out that way in the long run. Anyway, I've written to this letter to you on account of the fact that…….I like you……A LOT…..I mean, more that a crush, less than being in love…..somewhere in the middle, but I hope you see what I'm trying to get at here. You wouldn't believe how much I like you…..it's actually quite ridiculous, but it's worth it to me. I mean, I like everything about you, and I mean that with all I've got. _

_So, I guess you can tell that I am hopelessly sprung. To be honest, I've never considered getting a girlfriend until I'm out of High School, but, until I met you, I suddenly changed my plans. I always wanted a girl who wasn't too pretty or too ugly and you're neither because honestly, I think you are a very beautiful person, physically and personality wise._

_Now, it may not seem like it from what you read, but I am asking you out in a way. I can understand if you just want to be friends, but I would like a reply on your answer to my question; would you like to be my girlfriend, Hinata?_

_ Shikamaru_

Hinata stared at the letter, a huge blush upon her face. She couldn't believe what she had read. No boy had EVER asked her out before! He knees where shaking and she was feeling lightheaded.

_H-he likes me! Shikamaru likes ME! _ Hinata completely forgot about her letter to Naruto and was to busy getting all flustered over the beautiful and romantic letter Shikamaru wrote to her. Her eyes slowly flutter close as she fainted, his letter still in her hand.

Naruto had just walked out from the hallway and he went and grabbed his shoes.

"Stupid Sasuke! Always got something to say to me! Well, when he's crying home to his mama about how he got beat up by Konoha Junior High Schools number one Souban/Bancho he won't be saying too much then!!" he exclaimed after getting his regular shoes on. Just as he was walking to the exit, he saw from the corner of his eye, a knocked out Hinata. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hinata-chan? What a weird place to take a nap! She's worse than Shikamaru!" he said walking out of the building. About three minutes after he left, Hinata bolted up. She looked around and saw that no one was there. She figured that Naruto had left already. Then she remember Shikamaru's letter, hoping that it wasn't a dream. She then realized what was in her hands.

_It wasn't a dream! _ She thought, even though she had a letter intended for Naruto, and was disappointed about not giving it to him, but now she was just happy to see that somebody does like her. She quickly shot up from her place on the floor and happily walked out of the building, putting Shikamaru's letter in her pocket, so that Neji wont get nosy and ask her what it is, and if he did, he'd get all crazy like he does when he thinks it's a serious matter when it's not and then he'll swear by the power invested in him, that he will vow to shield her from any 'dirty' boy that tries to ask her out, since her father advised Neji to watch over her. Sadly, Neji also picked up the over protective vibes from her father and is just as bad.

As soon as she spotted her cousin, she ran up to him. He looked at her, a small frown on his face

"Where were you? Why did it take you so long? Look at your skirt! Why is there dirt on it?! Did you fall?! You're not hurt are you?! What would uncle Hiashi say if he'd known that I let you get hurt! I'd never hear the end of it! Maybe I should put a leash on you just to be safe. Can't have you getting a concussion or something." Neji said as they walked around the corner. Hinata sweat dropped. She truly loved her cousin, but he was beginning to sound like her father. Hinata was clearly ignoring Neji as he recited the very words that Hiashi told them when they were little about always sticking together and such. She was thinking about the letter Shikamaru wrote to her and blushed. Even though she does, maybe, like Naruto, she couldn't help but think about the beautiful words Shikamaru wrote to her. They made her feel fluttery. She had planned that once they got home; she would dispose of her letter to Naruto and re-read her letter from Shikamaru.

/

The next day, Shikamaru was the first one in the classroom. His head was on the desk and his eyes were closed. He figured that he could get a few winks of sleep in before everyone would come into the classroom 

yelling and screaming about nothing. As he closed his eyes, he wondered if Hinata replied to his letter and what she wrote if she replied. He decided that it was a fifty percent chance she would let him down easy and say 'let's just be friends' or another fifty percent chance she would agree to be with him. His hopes were riding heavily on her wanting to be with him. He flinched when he heard the sliding door open, wondering who it was. He sat there; eyes still closed until a small hand shook his should gently. He lifted his head to see Hinata, standing over him, a blush on her face and another letter in her hand. She put her hands on in front of him, the letter right in his face. He slowly took the letter and when she let go, she stood there, poking her index fingers together. He smiled at her and she smiled back sheepishly, her blush deepening in color. Shikamaru was going to speak, but then they both heard Ino and Sakura bombarding their way into the classroom. Hinata quickly sat down in her seat and Shikamaru pretended to be taking a nap. Then Ino and Sakura were interrogating Hinata. Shikamaru opened his eyes when they weren't looking and watched.

"So, Hinata! Did you give it too him?" Ino asked. Hinata started poking her fingers together, blushing again. Shikamaru now realized that he liked the cute way she got nervous too.

_Yeah, I'm definitely sprung…. _He thought while watching_._

"Um……no, I didn't….." she said, her blushes became more furious.

"What?! Why not Hinata?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru wondered about what answer she would speak.

"Well…...I got a love letter from someone yesterday…." She admitted. Shikamaru smiled, but then was hoping she wouldn't tell them it was from him, or every single one of them in the class would never leave him alone about it.

"Oh? From who?!" Ino asked.

"Um……I don't know…..it wasn't signed……but I know it wasn't from Naruto-kun…….. honestly , the handwriting was too neat and pretty to be his so……" she said until Ino and Sakura squealed.

"Did you hear that?! It's from a secret admirer!" Ino said. Sakura nodded and they went back to squealing. Shikamaru looked right at Hinata, inwardly thanking her for covering up for him. When she looked at him, they both blushed and looked away.

As soon was Ino and Sakura had calmed down, the other kids had flooded into the classroom. While Kakashi sensei had someone read out loud from a book they were currently reading, he pulled out Hinata's note putting it against the book to not make it obvious he wasn't paying attention, and read it to himself.

_Dear Shikamaru_

_Your letter made me very happy and I have to admit that for two hours straight I kept re-reading it. In this note I have written you, I can not give you a reply because I'd rather talk to you in person. I hope that is okay with you. I wish to meet in the meadow behind the apartments near the park after school._

_ Hinata_

Shikamaru smiled. Now he was even more ready for school to end. During the whole day they stole glances at each other, in a way no one would notice. Once school had ended he went straight to the meadow, going behind a broken fence board. He looked around the tall grass and saw Hinata sitting in one spot, watching the sun go down. He walked over to her and sat next to her. Hinata looked over at him and blushed. Shikamaru decided to speak up first.

"So, you read it for two hours straight over and over again?" he asked looking at her.

"Y-yes I did. I loved it so much. I'll never throw it away. It made me feel…….happy….and warm…" she admitted, poking her fingers together. Shikamaru had a small blush appear on his face.

"Um…..well to reply to what you asked me…..I….." She started again. Shikamaru then braced himself for her answer.

"I-I would l-love to be y-your girlfriend Shikamaru…" she said, her blush getting huge on her face as she faced him. He stared at her, amazed and glad she wanted to be with him.

"I'm glad but…..why did you choose me over Naruto?" He asked. He knew she would be wondering ho he knew she liked Naruto, be he could tell that what he said was more important.

"Well…..I-I f-figured that since you went t-through all t-the t-trouble to w-write that l-letter, I thought it w-was very s-sweet and I d-didn't want you l-let you down and I can admit t-that even w-while I did l-like Naruto I a-also…..u-um…..had a c-crush on y-you too…. A-and I had two l-letters written……o-one for y-you a-and Naruto, but since y-you wrote me one…I-I c-could already see my o-only choice was r-really you the whole t-time…" She said. Shikamaru was speechless. The whole time he had liked her, she had liked him as well as Naruto. He could see her plan. She had liked them both and saw that if she failed at trying to be with Naruto, she would try her other crush, and somehow with out her even doing the second part of her plan, he had made it work out to benefit himself and her.

"Um…….Shikamaru-kun?" She asked. He tore himself from his thoughts and concentrated on her.

"I'm sorry Hinata, got lost in my thoughts…….I'm glad you want to be with me…..that makes me happy." He said. As the sky started to get darker, they both stood up to leave. Once they left from behind the fence, they walked home together, holding hands. Once they arrived in front of her house, Neji was standing in the door way, with her sister Hanabi looking from inside. They stopped at the pathway in front of her house. When he was going to bid her goodnight, she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. When she leaned back down, he was blushing and so was she. Neji's mouth hung open wide and Hanabi covered her mouth giggling. Hinata started to walk away from Shikamaru turning while she walked.

"Goodbye Shikamaru, I'll see you tomorrow!" She said. He smiled.

"No, I'll see you in the morning; right here." He said. Hinata blushed. He was going to walk with her to school. Shikamaru then started walking down the street to his house. Hinata continued to walk toward her 

door, Neji still in shock. Her father wasn't at home yet, but she knew that Neji, aka mini me, wasn't going to let her hear the end of it.

Once Shikamaru was at home in his room, his lights were immediately off and he was in the bed going to take a nap. He smirked at himself. He now realized he had a new thing to like about his new girlfriend. He liked the way she kissed him earlier. It was a first time kiss, he could tell, but he found it irresistible.

_Oh yeah……I am really, really sprung……_ He thought while falling into a sleep, dreaming of Hinata and her harp like voice, delicate hands and her soft laugh.

**WHOO! I'm finished this! Man, this took awhile. And I will admit that everything after him giving her the letter came RIGHT of the top of my head, but hey, what was done is done!**

**Oh! And, sorry NaruHina fans, she had to throw away his letter in order for me to get the story's progress going. **

**Well, see you guys around!**

**ReViEw pLeAsE!!**


End file.
